


[合奏/泉レオ]当局者迷

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: R18突发文，不过没有做到最后(顶着锅盖跑，第三人称视角





	[合奏/泉レオ]当局者迷

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当濑名泉赶到市中心最大间饭店的时候，和制作人的饭局已经结束了。他扶着因为奔跑而歪掉的无度数眼镜，看着倒在沙发上打酒嗝的knights队长有些反应不过来。  
“谁把这白痴灌成这样的？”他略过缩成一团的纤瘦身躯，直接把目光投向正在充当人肉抱枕的黑发青年。  
朔间凛月闻声抬起头来，看见气喘吁吁的迟到者露出不怀好意的笑面：“阿濑终于来了～是国王自己喝的喔，我和小鸣劝都劝不住欸～”那人无奈地耸了耸肩，炯亮的红色瞳仁却不像刚应酬到半夜的模样，他嘿咻一声打算把抱在身上的自家队长给推醒，却反被还在呓语着的月永雷欧扯得差点摔下沙发。  
濑名泉眼捷手快地拉住根本无法站稳的队长，一面把被晾在一边，塞满一堆谱稿的背包斜扔到自己的肩上。  
保持着清醒的朔间凛月自己爬了起来，濑名泉盯着这人像只黑猫伸展了下被压麻的手臂，顿时有些迟疑地问道：“你没喝多吧？”  
后者被眼前这人明明拎着一堆负担还要出声担心自己的模样给逗乐了：“老妈子～”凛月狡黠地亮出嘴边尖锐的两颗虎牙，一面骄傲地挺胸：“虽然不想承认，不过我的酒量在跟兄长小酌的时候可是练大了不少～别小看老人家的酒量，跟小孩子似的国王是不能比的呢～”  
“……真是有够麻烦的。”濑名泉对眼前发出呼呼笑声的团员表示无语。因为前一档的工作排不开，他只好让knights的其他四人来参加这场酒席，明明只是说和制作人吃饭顺道讨论节目内容，他没料到月永雷欧还能喝成这副模样-  
那个笨蛋又贴了过来，全身的重量都压在他手臂上，身上飘散着令人晕呼呼又微苦的酒味，和模糊的低喃接力着撩拨他敏感的神经。  
濑名泉皱眉，他挣脱自己的手，双手扣住自己恋人那凌乱的领口轻轻摇晃着道：“雷欧君你醒醒，我带你回家。”  
翠绿色的瞳仁微微睁开了一点，那张酡红的巴掌脸难受地扭成一团才勉强认出面前的人：“……呜呜是濑名啊-”月永雷欧胡乱地抓住那双冰凉的手，却又突然像被烫到似地猛力甩开：  
“嗯……才不要！濑名是大坏蛋才不要跟你回家！”  
说罢，便自己又跌回沙发上戒备似地抱着身体闭起眼睛。  
朔间凛月在一旁忍不住别开头笑到发颤。  
濑名泉被骂得莫名其妙，手半抬在空中愣了下才发怒地大吼：“……你这酒鬼！我好心来接你你竟然-”  
他弯下腰来，伸出去的手却迅速地被拍开，于是他用更快的速度去揪对方皱巴巴的连帽衣，两个人便像张牙舞爪的动物扭打成一团。  
“呜哇哇哇！放开我！濑名是大骗子是大笨蛋是暴力份子！”  
“你这家伙！给我添麻烦也要有个限度！”  
月永雷欧最后被逼到了沙发角落，瘦小的身躯紧靠着椅垫，两只手紧扣着濑名泉拎着他的手腕，眉角上挑的眼睛圆瞪着在做最后的挣扎。  
被这副小眼神盯得有些上火，濑名泉抽了抽嘴角，和那双带着水气，焦点有些发散的瞳孔相视了几秒-  
这家伙……什么都没搞清楚就要被你骂的我才委屈吧？没事喝那么多伤了身体我都操心死了还-  
月永雷欧喘息起伏的胸口抵上对方的手腕，被那股突如其来的温热刺激地恍神，濑名泉在心里阵阵的腹诽顿时被打断，瞬间被一把扯向前去。  
可笑的是，他其实不怎么意外看见自己总像个小动物的恋人张大嘴巴露出那口洁白的牙，然后就像对方嘴里说的笨蛋似地，任由月永雷欧狠狠地朝自己发汗的手心咬下去。  
※  
濑名泉把背上的人往大床上扔去，在他看来这人的酒该因为刚刚一路的闹腾给清醒了，但月永雷欧还是耍赖地像坨烂泥趴在床上，一面拉过自己的枕头抱在怀里。  
作曲家发出寂寞的哼调声，将额前乱翘的长发自顾自地往被窝的间隙里蹭。  
拿着一杯温水回过头来的鬈发青年深吸口气，忍住把手里的东西直接往下倒的冲动一边坐到床边没好气地命令道：“起来，喝完水再睡。”  
“不要！”背对的人头也不抬直接回绝，像只虾米蜷着背继续闷着腹部哼歌。  
果然还是该倒下去。  
濑名泉气得不轻，他仰头灌了一大口水含在嘴里，接着不由分说拉起床上的人，对准嘴唇就亲下去。  
猝不及防被撬开嘴的月永雷欧呛了几口水发出不满的呜呜声，但因为被捏着耳根无法动弹，来不及被咽下的水便顺着他弯伸的脖颈往下流滴在床铺上。  
感觉拇指下的喉头动了动，濑名泉把嘴里的液体全渡给对方后才松手，拿床边的纸巾擦掉喷在脸上的水珠，然后轻按了下自己被咬疼的舌头。  
没有见血，他无奈地叹气，站在床边把弄皱的床单拉整齐：“……幼稚的家伙，你是野生动物吗动不动就咬人。”  
又咬了对方一口的月永雷欧飞快地钻回原位，扯着松软的枕头哼了一声：“是濑名先惹我的！国王我不容许有二心的骑士！”  
“蛤？谁二心了啊！”  
月永雷欧拒绝回话，把声音埋进枕心里乱嚎着。  
于是床铺的一角顺着修长的双腿下陷，濑名泉支着膝盖跨过他恋人的腰际，手抱在胸前居高临下地盯着对方：“……就为了那种小事？”  
他其实还没理清楚自己的国王是为了什么事在闹脾气，不过根据对月永雷欧的了解，这种反问法更能简单粗暴的达成目的-  
驯服野生动物似地，很有成就感。  
侧躺在床上的Knights的队长蠕动了下，明亮的绿色眼珠瞟了一眼跨坐在上的人，那双微敛着低头注视自己的漂亮眼瞳让他打了个颤，彷佛令人晕厥的酒意未消。  
他咬着枕巾的嘴动了动，声音渐渐清楚了起来：“……戏拍不完会很着急的嘛，濑名，制作人说你为了赶戏把休假日都塞满了啊！”  
“叫作游的孩子好幸福啊～”月永雷欧拉高了音调，抱着枕头转正面对濑名的眉头却紧皱成一团：“可是假日也没人可以一起玩，小约翰好可怜……牠今天喵喵喵的跟我说非常寂寞啊～”  
那几声学得别脚至极的猫叫让知名模特儿捂住了脸，连叹气的力气也被抽得一乾二净。  
原来就为了这事，他觉得自己低估了这家伙的情商。  
濑名泉最近的确接了一场电视剧，那场戏也确实是和模特儿的后辈一起主演，为了得到和最疼爱的弟弟一起工作的机会，他可是费了不少劲，但是-  
“喔是吗？”濑名泉俯身，因为长年练下来的芭蕾，柔软而有力的背脊弯成了令人心痒的弧度：“不过是哪个笨蛋说想看烟花的？”  
模特儿坚挺的鼻尖侵略地碰上了还微微泛着酒晕的皮肤：“是谁说想看砰砰乱响的超华丽的烟火的啊？如果不赶戏的话，哪个忙得要死时间宝贵的超人气模特儿会带那个笨蛋去啊？”  
濑名泉满意地看着身下的人表情千变万化，想把抵在两人之间碍事的大枕头抽掉，于是和月永雷欧暗自角力起来。  
月永雷欧在愣了几秒消化信息后哼了一声，像只章鱼紧紧环抱着不肯松手，眨着眼睛不甘心落下风：“……我还要去看海边的祭典。”  
“……你别得寸进尺啊。”  
虽然本来就是要带你去的，那时候不在的你，那时候只能烦躁哭泣的我，所错过的初夏的烟花太过于绚烂。  
想再看一次，和你重新再经历一次。  
嘴上虽然吐不出什么好话，但濑名泉突然使了点劲，主动用唇尖碰着因为酒精而发烫的脸庞示好。  
月永雷欧摆出一副你不答应就拉倒的模样，撇开那张深得他心的漂亮脸蛋别过脸去，掏出枕套里藏着的彩色笔在指间和床头比划着。大概是酒意壮胆的缘故，他这次格外的想渲泄自己压抑在心中的感受，那是股日益膨胀的酸意，就算总是笑着，装作不在意那两个人亲密的关系，就算靠着装傻，让濑名把目光放在自己身上，就算不想引起任何的争执……  
月永雷欧还是有感觉的，他想霸占自己的骑士，这种发自内心的敌意让不擅争夺的他感到恐慌。  
他所错过的时光，实在太过珍贵以致于必须依靠酒精这样缺乏骑士风范的步数，去争取对方的目光。  
“那你说这该怎么办？”  
但濑名泉总是这样，反而担心他再度退缩似地，态度变得强硬而狡猾起来。  
那双宝石蓝色的眼瞳早一步捉住他，亮出右手留下的鲜明咬痕，同时把手钻过枕头套和衣服的间隙，往下摸索而去。  
月永雷欧缩了一下肩膀，当濑名泉冰凉的手心覆盖住他的下身时，本打算坚持装死的他忍不住抱怨：“濑名是要身不要心的大笨蛋……”  
“不喜欢吗？”对方却只是从容的响应了句，收回贴着ok绷的右手在身下的人耳后轻问道，直接反将一军。  
喜欢啊，都说过那么多次了能不记住吗？月永雷欧提了提臀想躲开那只作乱的手，却被怀里的大枕头限制了动作。  
“会带你去的，所以不准再喝那么多了知道吗？麻烦的家伙。”语毕，灰发青年伸出舌在通红的耳廓上舔咬：“我讨厌酒味。”  
被按在床上的人说不出话，月永雷欧只能把晕呼呼的脑袋埋进枕头里，缩了一下身体那块私密部位表达抗议。  
濑名泉不动了，也不再跟恋人抢夺那颗碍事的枕头，而是让月永雷欧趴在垫子上头，将他的连帽外衣连同内衣往上撩，细腻小心地抚摸那条瘦削的曲线作为前奏。  
“记得这次的烟火大会是几号吗？”他抓住已经衣衫凌乱的腰让对方侧回头，在那带着干红水果酒味的脖颈间吐着气道，一面将手指塞入干涩壅挤的穴内。  
月永雷欧应了一声，随即揪紧了身体下面的床单。  
“是五月五号。”  
用修长的中指摩擦深处突起的那一点，濑名泉吻着那酒气浓烈的脖颈，低声解释的同时加重了手里的力道。因为他想让身下的这个人知道，很多年前的那个仲夏夜，一个人盯着过于喧腾的烟花是多让人崩溃的事情。  
晦暗的房间里传出了水声，濑名泉发觉除了酒意还舔到一点微咸的温热，他轻轻地仰头，望着蓬松柔软的橘色长发披散在布料间，那个令人头疼的家伙在他的手下哭出声音。  
“所以我必须这么赶，我又不是像你一样的天才，不这么努力工作的话，就没有闲暇时间做自己想做的事情了。”  
但他丝毫没有停下侵犯对方的动作，反而灵活的加大指节弯曲的幅度，用剩余那只被咬伤的手扳过月永雷欧的脸颊小心翼翼的磨蹭掉上面的眼泪，然而他低沉的嗓音却没能让抽泣声停下来。  
改成抓扯那头自然卷的灰发更加大声地呜咽着，月永雷欧一面承受着身体里异样的腹胀和快感，一面责备一样地往下方索吻。濑名泉用单手引导着那双不知所措的手置入裤底，然后张开嘴巴用湿热的口腔满足他。  
当手指增加到三根的时候，Knights的国王已经用双脚勾扯着枕套自己撸着发泄出来。  
濑名泉收回了那双带给对方快感的手，脱下了自己都没机会换下的棉质外套，大略给他擦去溅满下体的污浊之后在一旁跟着侧躺下来。  
烦人的枕头终于被缓过气来的王踢到床角去，取而代之的是那件欧利尔的名牌外套被月永雷欧拉上来揣在怀里，胡乱贴着两人的胸口之间磨蹭。  
混杂着各式甘甜苦味的酒精突然变得浓郁起来，略小的身板凑近高佻的模特儿身边激动的撒泼着，仰着尖削的下巴在那副干净的身体上啃咬。但濑名泉并不同样积极的响应，只是用手臂圈住这只被宠溺过头的野生动物，有一下没一下地安抚着高涨之后余韵过于强烈的恋人。  
果不其然，明显还在醉酒的月永雷欧努力没几下便像断电似地，在他胸前呼哧呼哧的喘了几口气后变成轻浅的呼吸睡了过去。  
濑名泉总算有余力叹气了，他把揽在那人肩上的手移到了腰间稍微收紧了一点，被撩拨的精神的部位还挺立在两人紧贴在一起的下腹上，但他没再乱动，只是悄悄地把自己沾染了对方酒气的额覆在那头乱糟糟的长浏海上，彷佛珍惜而不舍地抱着他的国王。  
就这样吧，就像当初孤单却比夜空里的烟花还要灿烂的歌声，就像现在侵占所有思绪的浓烈酒意，他们两个所逝去的青春，就用对彼此的努力，和对彼此的爱恋来偿还吧。  
※  
事务所的保母车停在滨海公路的交叉口上，濑名泉压着鸭舌帽沿左右张望了下，随即快速地拉开车门跳了上去。  
面包车内很宽敞，在后座椅子下甚至还有小冰箱，他在自己的座位上系好安全带时已经在车上的黑发青年正好翻过身醒了过来，十分慵懒地张开双臂打了个哈欠。  
濑名泉先和司机还有前座的经纪人点头打了招呼，接着便收起招牌微笑凑到旁边那人面前，用旁人看不到的角度狠狠地揪住朔间凛月的衣领。  
“呜诶……一早就这么精神啊阿濑~这样的话帮我做工作吧，我还想要补眠~”  
“少说梦话了你这家伙!”濑名泉用力摇晃着手强迫那双又要闭起来的眼睛睁开一条缝: “昨天国王喝的混酒是你调的对吧!里头有Cabernet Sauvignon!”  
那串利落而标准的法语让朔间凛月醒了过来，露出两排吸血鬼似地尖牙呼呼地笑了出来: “真不愧是阿濑~果然很有品味呢，和单纯的国王大人就是不一样……”即使被猛烈地晃着脑袋，这人还是一派懒散的模样一面把手抱在胸前: “不过阿濑会察觉到就表示，昨天回去之后果然遵循套路剧情把国王吃掉了吧~”  
这句话的威力非同凡响，原本还气势凌人的力道立刻僵了下来。  
朔间凛月扬着嘴角好笑地望着面前的前任代理队长像只炸毛的灰猫别开头，气到耳根绯红却无从反驳。他就着那双还抓着自己衣领的手向前探去，趴在置物架上偏头看着对方: “我说阿濑啊~你一定听过当局者迷这句话吧?”  
后者闻言转回头来，一脸嫌弃地瞪着Knights的军师。  
“酒是最好的吐真剂了呢~现在的阿濑和国王啊-”黑发青年伸出了白皙的食指，几无血色的指尖缓缓地左右摆动: “终于看清了前进的方向了啊，不觉得可喜可贺吗~”  
濑名泉盯着像指针晃动的那只手指，不得不承认自己竟然认同了这个不正经的家伙的鬼话。  
同意，甚至对这些并肩而行的伙伴感到感激。  
就像不再转动的齿轮被润滑了似地，继续推动了起来-  
滴答滴答……

全文完


End file.
